ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Godric Borrell
History Godric, second of his name, was born a bastard to Lord Alfric Borrell, around 350 AC. A year and a half before, Alfric’s wife and son the heir to House Borrell, died at sea off the coast of Sisterton. Following this tragic event Lord Alfric went down a path of both whoring and drinking. One local tavern winch by the name of Shireen who the Lord of Sweetsister had sought comfort with arrived at his court with a child calming it was Alfric’s. At first Lord Borrell was going to have them thrown out but once the child was shown to have the mark of House Borrell(webbing between the middle fingers) he begrudgingly accepted them into his court, and at the be-haste of his regent, Mero Ptek, a mystery man of Braavosi decent, got permission and legitimized Godric as his son and heir. This angered Godric’s uncle, Orten Borrell, who upon his legitimizing left Castle Breakwater with his family and joined House Borrell’s liege, House Sunderland. There are still whispers that Orten played a hand in the deaths of Alfric’s first son and wife, but nothing was ever proven. Childhood Alfric took little interest in Godric’s upbringing, preferring the bottle and whores. Mero on the other hand took great interest in the heir to Sweetsister, and took him under his wing mentoring him from an early age. In 356 AC, Mero discovered that little Godric had developed a web of eyes and ears among the commoner children. Godric would offer them bribes of food or copper to take the blame for things he had done wrong or just implicated them with deceit and guile. They also stole for him, informed him of nasty rumors from around the castle and countryside and helped him sneak out from the watchful eye of his mother and guards. Mero recognized Godric’s natural affinity for agent work and his skills with espionage. Rather than punish Godric for his efforts he encouraged them and helped guide the boy in the ways of the dark arts of intrigue and sabotage. Battle of the Night Lamp As the future Shield of Sisterton, Godric was raised with the traditional combat training in line with other nobleman. Godric showed a great prowess with short blades and daggers, as well as a deadly aim with throwing knifes. His training would pay off in 365 AC, when a band of pirates landed on the shores of Sweetsister in an attempt to capture the Night Lamp for unknown purposes. At the age of 5 and 1, Godric lead the Borrell men against the pirates, when his father was found too drunk to lead them. Recapturing the tower and making it safe again for ships to see where to sail, Godric impressed the soldiers with an amazing throwing knife kill from a great distance in the dark stopping a pirate dead. His father showed little interest in the victory. Becoming Lord In 369 Lord Alfric Borrell died when the harness of his horse and chart broke loose and sent him and his whores crashing over the side of the cliffs of Sweetsister. The event was ruled an accident, which only proved to show the skill with which Godric and his agents can conceal their work. Family * Lord Alfric Borrell, his father. 369 AC ** Orten Borrell, his uncle. ** Unknown cousins, children of Orten Borrell. ** Shireen, his mother. Category:House Borrell Category:Valeman Category:Westerosi